Second Time Saviour One-Shots
by Azraels.rose11
Summary: So this is basically the follow through ones shot series of Second Time Saviour, though you don't actually have to read that to understand it. Some will be conected most won't though. This is where everybody is friends with everybody and Gabriel is alive. It takes place after Lucifer but before eve.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if i owned anything i wouldn't need a job

Warnings: stuff, and stuff but not that stuff or that stuff though that other stuff might pop up somewhere.

AN: so this is the follow through of the Second Time Saviour story I wrote back in the day. I am So sorry i haven't updated oftern or written this sooner or something. i have had A LOT of stuff going down and will continue to have stuff going down for a while longer. thank you all for sticking with me and i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Something had gone horribly, atrociously, startlingly, terrifyingly, shockingly wrong and Harry would be lying if he said that he wasn't freaking out ever so slightly. They were between hunts so there were no real distractions available and wizard just couldn't figure out what to do. Besides the tensions in the house were high to the level of rivalling the big brother housemates tensions, so basically everyone was ready to snap at each other at any moment so the remaining to Winchester and Harry were sort of avoiding each other.

They may not say it often but the boys needed Adam around. Whether it was bantering with Dean or having a genuinely intelligent conversation with Sam or going out with Harry (being the least I'm-going-to-stab-you looking of the brothers he was usually the one going on supplies runs with house owner.) all three of them needed him around and were so much calmer and tolerant of everyone else's existences when he was.

Sadly other people liked Adam as well. Girls for instance took a particular liking to him, which was why he had been absent for the past week and a half. One quick trip down to the pub unsupervised and all of a sudden they get a text saying that he was in Vagas with some random lady and wouldn't be back for at least another week or two. That horny bastard.

So that had left Sam as the mature adult, Harry ever so slightly panicked and Dean itching to go hunt his youngest brother down and drag him home or at the very least publicly humiliate him. It was an impossible loop, but not nearly imposable as Harry's aimless wondering around the house.

"Would you quit that Harry." Sam finally snapped having lost count of how many times Harry had wondered through the lounge room, each time with a different mug of a different kind of tea in one hand and a different small object in the other. So far he had repositioned about eight forks, nineteen knives of various varieties, seventeen books, five jars of questionable substances and more random objects of Deans than Sam ever cared to mention to the older man. Considering all of this caused him to wonder out loud "where are you taking all these things anyway?"

"I uh," Harry looked down at the Led Zeppelin cassette in his hand as though he hadn't realized it was there, "here and there?"

"Please tell me that you actually know where you have been taking this stuff?"

"Of course I do." Harry spoke indignantly before walking out of the room the way he came. Sam just rolled his eyes, sometimes he forgot how weird Harry really was, but then he would go ahead and do something like this and Sam would be forced to remember. But that was just how it was with Harry, one day he would be completely fine, well rested, calm, completely up to speed and all of the above, then just like that he would deteriorate. Sometimes he would shout and scream, sometimes he would disappear, a lot of the time he would zone out completely whilst doing things and spend three hours washing the same plate or on the odd occasion he would just do really odd things like spend five hours straight assembling a bookshelf out of a couch he pointlessly brought from Ikea or fill everything (sink included) up with earl grey tea.

They never asked him why and he never mentioned it. Though there were some things that they would notice on the lead up to such bad turns. He would withdraw a bit, he would always seem agitated, he had this thing about looking over his right shoulder at random intervals even if his back was to a wall and on the odd occasion, usually when he had been good for quite some time, he would forget to put a silencing charm up at night and they would all be woken up by his nightmares, or more specifically Harry's panicked screams.

But that was Harry's business, if he wanted to talk to them about it he would, as he occasionally did with Adam, who was sort of the fall back for the young wizard. Besides it had never affected him on hunts so there wasn't really any reason for them to jump up and down at him.

Sam looked downwards at the open page quickly getting back to the book he had been reading before Harry's appearance. It was a good book and he quickly lost himself in the words only vaguely aware of Harry continuing his rounds, it was great whilst it lasted but apparently no rest for the wicked was a term designed specifically for ex-blood junkies because it seemed like only a few minutes before he heard Dean come in from where he had been fiddling with the impala (omg my friends bf got an impala and it is beyond amazing.) and only a few seconds after that when he heard the oh so familiar "Hey Sam, could you come here for just a second?"

"What is it now?" he whinged as he unfurled himself and headed towards the sound of Deans voice, or the kitchen if you prefer. He didn't make it however, stopping short next to his brother and starring in horror at what was in the kitchen.

"I was just wondering what the hell happened and sort of hoped you had a valid explanation for this." Sam didn't.

Before them lay a colossal mess of strange that was enough for them to second guess every weird ass thing they had ever seen. Every single coffee mug, tea cup, glass or jar that Harry had drunk out of in since that morning was laid out carefully on whatever available surface there was, including the insides of open cupboards and drawers, and inside each coffee mug, tea cup glass and jar sat one of the things that he had been seen wondering around with.

Such objects included Ruby's' knife, many of Deans t-shirts, cassettes, a gnome, one of Sam's shoes, Adams socks, rolled up magazines, the neighbour's cat Tibbles in a mug harry had evidently enlarged, beer bottles, the colt, at least three angel blades, to many pens to even consider counting, the cutlery that had been emptied from the draws and so many other things.

But the strange didn't stop there; no it had piled up and spilt everywhere. Literally. Harry had poured more dry pasta than they knew existed across the floor making it almost impossible to make it across unless you followed the very strategically placed, foot sized gaps.

As they stood stunned by what they were looking at none other than the saviour himself wondered in through the other entrance. Cleaning his cup with a simple spell he stuffed a rolled up note book in before stopping dead in the middle of the pasta field. Turning slowly he saw them standing there, judging him shamelessly and winced.

"Harry, do you care to elaborate on what this is?" Dean asked in a slow, controlled tone.

"Art my dear friends." Harry stood up straight and lost the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. "It is meaningful."

"How is this 'meaningful'?" Sam asked incredulously.

"It represents the futility and possible painful outcome of attempting to clean up a unique form of chaos." Harry spoke smugly, the effect of his smooth lying completely ruined when they heard a bark from somewhere in the kitchen, causing Tibbles to hiss indignantly.

"Do you have a dog in there?" Sam asked bordering hysteric.

"Yes, yes I do." Harry said with a nod. "It represents the opposing force of force on forceful things and also cats are evil creatures."

Dean was just about to open his mouth to announce how done he was with Harry's crazy when a louder and if possible, more pissed off voice cut through. "Potter where in dads name have you put my dog?"

"Well Gabe," Harry turned slowly to face the pissed off angel in the other doorway. "I'm not 100% sure at the moment but give like ten minutes and I should have pinned his location down to a square metre or two."

"I swear Harry…" Gabriel trailed off and took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down. "Tell me what happened."

"What do you mean 'What Happened'?"

"I want to know what's got you so…."

"Insane." Harry filled in jaw clenched.

"Distracted." Gabriel corrected him before disappearing and re-appearing at the table. "Come on it's time for circle time." He clicked his fingers and the fatal pasta disappeared clearing a pathway for the Winchesters to make it to the table, which they did happily.

Harry joined a little more reluctantly, sitting down with his eyes glued to the table and running his hand through his hair three times before Gabriel decided to break the heavy silence.

"So, what happened?"

"I…" Harry drifted off again, falling into backwards into his silence. This stretched out for an impossibly long time Gabriel starring at Harry in a way that would give Castiel a run for his money, the Winchesters happy to follow the angels led. So they waited, and waited and waited until finally Harry continued "I received a letter from England. They want to get back in contact."

"All of them? Or just some of them?" Gabriel went on.

"Hermione wrote it." He swallowed thickly before looking up to make eye contact with them. "She said they want me to go there, where all of them will be. All of them. After everything, they wanted me to go back and see them."

"Are you going to go?" Sam asked gently and Harry suddenly looked a combination between panicked and sick.

"I got to." He murmured barely audible.

"Nobody said you had to." Gabriel replied quickly. "Besides you could always tell them you're busy rather than telling them you just don't want to see them."

"I did." Now he definitely looked sick around the gills.

"And?" Dean urged.

"They said they would come here to see me and I told them that was far too dangerous with children, what with all the monsters running around everywhere."

"So you're stuck going there." Gabriel finished for him.

"We could fake your death." Dean piqued up and Sam glared at him.

"I don't think that's wise." The younger Winchester continued, "You need to face your past."

"I would rather face my future." Harry looked over to Dean "let's do it."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all for faking one's own death," Gabriel popped a lollipop in his mouth, speaking around it. "But it would never work; they know that you can't die."

"Well Bugger me backwards." Harry slumped looking genuinely defeated.

"Good news being that I am tagging along." Gabriel cut in to Harrys brooding.

"Us too." Sam agreed. "And Adam of course."

"So it's settled, we are all going to England." The angel smirked wickedly. "This is going to be fun."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And that is what lead the three sons of John Winchester, an arch angel and the saviour of the wizarding world to be standing outside the burrow, gazing gazingly like gazing gazelles gazing (I'm sorry, sort of, not really.) at the chaos that waited for them at the foot of the hill, each one trying to find the right words to make Harry look less like throwing up everywhere and more like he was being reunited with his family.

None of them could think of anything, so they just began to walk towards the haphazard building, hoping like hell that Harry would get himself over it. They were supposed to be in England for another few weeks yet. After all, Adam had managed to talk them into doing the touristy thing whilst here.

They allowed Harry to pass through the group and stand at the door. He didn't knock though, no, instead he just stood and glared at the wood as though it was the soul bane of his existence. The Winchesters let him glare; it got it out of his system. The angel, however, seemed to have missed that particular memo and leant past the younger man, rapping curtly on the door before stepping back and listening to the sounds of about a million people rushing to the door at once.

It was going to be a damn long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own less than nothing right now and this statement is not limited to only include this story.

Warning: I think I fucking swore a couple times.

My Note: first of all I am soooooo sorry for the wait. My bad man. My life has been pretty freaking hectic right now, so I have had really little time to do anything. Also Chelsea FC is on a winning streak.

Please don't murder me in the reviews, I hate this story too. I will try to inspire my stupid mind but hey, I am actually trying not to fail maths in my spare time.

stay super my lovlies. A.R.11

* * *

Aaaaaaawwwwwkkkkkkwwwwwaaaaarrrrdddd. It was one long drawn out word slowly dragging its way through Adams brain as he tried oh so hard not to laugh at poor Harry. They had been here for about half an hour now and it was impossible not to pity the guy stuttering the answers to an assault of questions over a fully loaded dinner table. The others weren't much help either. Dean having lost himself in the mince pie that had been served, Sam having become entrapped in the magical bits and pieces that filled the room and Gabe lost in the task of making the kids at the end of the table giggle until their drinks came out of their noses.

"So where have you been all this time?" the red haired man who had been introduced as Ron asked his voice laced with accusation.

"I told you Ron, I have been in America."

"Where you met all of these people?" Ron's wife, Hermione took up regarding Adams brothers sceptically and he shot her a glare.

"Yes." Harry answered immediately before frowning and saying "no."

"Well is it yes or no?" Hermione continued her own little question rampage.

"I met Sam, Dean and Adam in America. I knew Gabe from way back in the day."

"When did you get time to play meet and greet?" Ginny snapped out stabbing her food violently.

"I- we- it-" that was quite enough of that Adam thought before speaking up himself, "what's it matter when Harry met who we're all here now so why not make the best of it and, oh I don't know, bond over common grounds? It seems like a better idea than stabbing ones meal to death." Ginny glared daggers and Adam just smirked.

"I think that is an excellent idea thank you Adam." Mrs Weasley agreed before saying. "So how was it that you all met?"

"Harry helped us out on some business and then we spontaneously moved in with him." Adam replied easily. "The house is never quiet, that's a given."

"Oh that's nice." She clapped her hands together. "You all must be eating well then?" she stared pointedly at Harry when she asked this and whilst Harry mumbled something unintelligible Adam yet again spoke up.

"Gabriel is the cook out of us, when he isn't around we usually stick to take out, cereal or if we're lucky Harry cooks." He nudged the wizards leg and gave him a pointed look.

"Yeah." Harry took the hint and spoke up. "I have been helping Gabe out long enough to know the basics of what to do but Dean is the real cook when he can be bothered."

"What?" Dean spoke around his meal. "I don't exactly have free time hidden in my back pocket." Sam just breathed a sigh of relief that his brother hadn't sworn.

"What about all the monsters and what not that walk the streets over there?" George spoke up and Charlie nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, they given you much trouble?" the later asked.

"No, not since we took out Lucifer." Harry did something he seemed to do a lot and spoke before he thought, the whole table fell silent excluding the giggling kids. Harry mentally shrugged, he had come this far, besides things could not get any more awkward without defying the laws of general logic "but then living with three of the best hunters in the country and having the connections we do, to give us trouble would be the equivalent of signing their own death warrant."

"You're kidding right?" Ron spoke up again.

"Actually he isn't." Sam spoke up. "He really did help take out Lucifer, saving our lives in the process. I mean, imagine if Harry hadn't been there? One of us might have ended up in the cage with him and then one or more of us might have been possessed, god we could of lost a whole year."

"Nah, that would just be stupid." Dean spoke up again.

"Anyway," Gabriel spoke up. "That hardly matters now, what's done is done and I think that it is high time that we bond over something else. For instance, what's your favourite candy?"

And that was the moment the laws of logic were defied.

George, the children and Gabriel quickly fell into an ensnaring conversation about all substances sugary, Sam was quick to capture Mr Weasley in a conversation, Dean hurried to draw Mrs Weasley and Charlie into a conversation about the amazing food and how the dragons Charlie worked with were different to the kind that Dean hunted and that left Adam to glare silently at Ron, Hermione and Ginny all of which were sitting there, staring Harry down as he stared back, the lull of conversation dragging out and generally feeling as though they were being dragged, kicking across hot coals.

"Oh would you just spit it out." Adam snapped first glaring at the three people across the table. "I can practically hear the wheels turning; obviously they aren't used all that often around here."

"Well I was just going to ask Harry if he was happy now that he has dim-witted thugs for company and nothing to show for his American stay other than a carrier hunting and slaughtering innocent creatures." Ginny snapped across the tale.

"I am happy." Harry spoke, looking up and allowing his natural assertiveness to shine through for the first time in a long time. "And no, they're not dim-witted, nor are they thugs and we have never hunted down anything that wasn't killing people. Not once."

"Harry, have you ever considered what this will do to your reputation?" Hermione asked gently.

"Why would I?" he gave a frustrated groan. "I could go get the mail and the media would find a way to accuse me of consorting with the unknown enemy." _The unknown enemy has always been honey boo boo child, always._ Adam thought to himself but in a demonstration of supreme self-control he managed to stuff his face with food before he could voice the remark.

"You're gonna get yourself killed mate." Ron spoke up again and Adam really wished he wouldn't, honestly the bits of food the guy sprayed across the table were more intelligent than his actual comments.

"I can't be killed, remember?" Harry gave him a sideways look.

"It's inhumane." Hermione stated matter of a factly.

"Tell me that again when they stop using the Dementors Kiss as a punishment."

"Sounds kinky." Adam muttered quietly and Harry snorted in a rather ungraceful manner. "Anyhow" he continued "I need a smoke."

"Since when did you smoke?" Harry asked.

"Since I decided that it gives me a legitimate reason to leave the house for a breath of fresh air that doesn't reek of insufferability and taste like moronic words."

"Fair enough. Good luck." Harry waved him out and Adam was quick to dismiss himself. He loved Harry to bits he really did but if he didn't get outside soon he was going to strangle someone. Probably Ron, that man was genuinely a pain in the arse. And it was because he loved Harry that he couldn't allow himself to do such an atrocious act in front of the lads kids, so that was why he was leaving the dark haired wizard to fend for himself for a few minutes.

Once outside he began to pace around absent mindedly, wondering how exactly he had come to be here. One minute he was off partying like he had no worries and then the next his brothers are pulling him off saying that they were all going to pop over to England for a couple days. He was just lucky that he had convinced them to make a holiday of it.

"You must hate us." The attentive voice from behind him caused him to round, coming face to face with the Granger girl. He gave a shrug in reply to her statement and apparently that was a rough translation to 'Please tell me more because I care so much' because the woman felt the need to continue. "You just seem so protective of him, you all do really, but you seem to be the one acting on it."

"That's just because I'm the only one in there that can defend Harry without resorting to physical violence."

"Even Gabe?"

"Especially Gabe. Man, that guy would mess up anyone that got on the wrong side of Harry in an instance, but Harry specifically asked him not to do anything to anyone. That's why he is with the kids."

"He just seems so relaxed."

"Yeah, he's like that all the time. My brothers had been trying to kill him for years before Harry properly introduced them." He recognised that look of motherly worry on her face instantly and simply had to get rid of it, it was too close to home. "Don't worry about your kids. Gabe can be a total dick at times but any other time he is a sweetheart to the point of being sickening. The worst he'll do is give them a sugar high."

"We don't mean Harry any harm, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but you aren't exactly supportive."

"He is unstable, he shouldn't be gallivanting around hunting things."

"Harry has never been more stable than when he is hunting. He needs to get out all that agnsty stuff somehow and I'm not seeing any other options."

"What about a hobby of some kind?"

"Oh yeah" Adam drawled out impatiently, "he can keep bees because that is sooooo good for one's mental state. Besides, Harry isn't half as insane as you seem to think he is."

"You don't know Harry half as well as I know him!"

"I know that he is a little damaged, but hey, I think we're all a little bit crooked at the edges."

"Some of us more than others!"

"Yeah? Well sweetheart you worry about yourself!"

"You guys are aware that your shouting right?" they both rounded on Dean who stood leaning against the door frame nonchalantly, seeming to take great interest in examining his nails whilst the two 'Mature' adults were screaming at each other in front of him.

"Whatever Deano." Adam shrugged, quick to rein in his anger. "I vote we ditch this joint."

"Less than a fortnight in Vegas and already speaking like a pimp." The eldest Winchester shook his head. "How are we even related?"

"Well what can I say? Pimpage runs in our family. So are we heading out or not?"

"That's why I'm here." Dean looked up and pursed his lips. "Harry is bordering a total nervous breakdown at the amount of questions being thrown around about literally everything so Gabe decided that his 'wife' is having a 'baby' and that we all need to be at the hospital for the 'delivery'." He punctuated his sentence with little finger talking marks.

"Deal."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was nearing the end of their British trip when it happened.

They had all been travelling around; hunting whatever came up, sightseeing and mucking around in general. Harry was so much more relaxed now that the pressure had eased off completely, back to his usual bubbly, joking self and bringing the mood up in general. But Harry was like that, his moods were infectious, his happiness spread like a fatal disease, a well-placed joke enough to send them all into hysterics for hours and with both Harry and Gabriel there was always a well-placed joke going down.

That was until that fatal morning. When the brown Barn owl peck on the window of their cheap motel during breakfast, a letter clutched firmly in its beak, Harry was the one who let it in, a worried look plastered across his face and a coffee in his hand.

Soon that look vanished and the coffee tumbled to the ground, the crappy mug shattering against the hard floor, and a new look of utter shock and horror replaced the worry. The Saviour of the Wizarding World leant backwards against the kitchen counter, feeling hollow and shocked.

"What's happened?" Sam was the first one to break the silence that had gripped them. The wizard just stared blankly at the letter.

"Here." Gabriel stood up and gently pried the letter from Harry's limp fingers, reading over it quickly before folding it and placing it on the table calmly. "Well boys it looks like we have a new hunt on our hands. A spare no resources kind of hunt."

"So, what is it that happened?" Dean repeated Sam's earlier question.

"Teddy's gone missing." It was Harry's emotionless voice that answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Gabriel had said 'no resources spared' he had really meant it and between the five of them the resources were pretty much endless.

They had angels everywhere, all kept on a strict need to know basis, each one armed with their angel blade and an apt description of the boy. Then of course there were Gabriel's other associates, the slightly less ethically acceptable ones. Ranging from carefully picked gods and titans to cautiously selected Demons and monsters, all of them chosen by a complicated system in which weighed out how useful they would be compared to how many people they would have to avoid inviting to the search at risk of starting a full blown monster war… again.

Then of course there were the five of them. Gabriel had his hands full making sure that all of his 'friends' were kept in line, which was fine in keeping him busy and henceforth stopping him from getting bored and we all know how disastrous a bored trickster could be. Sam and Dean were stuck with the job of interrogating everyone who had been at the burrow that day, trying to figure out how he could have been kidnapped from there that night; this was fine by Sam who had never minded talking to people and extra fine with Dean who got more of Mrs Weasley's famous pies.

This left Adam and Harry with the only job left and debatably the most important job of searching through Teddy's belongings and trying to see if there was anything here that would indicate where it was that he had been taken. It was harder that would indicate where it was that he had been taken. It was harder for Harry then he cared to admit.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adam asked for the millionth time and to be perfectly frank Harry was going to punch him if he asked again. Of course he didn't want to do this, but his godson was missing, so he was going to do it anyway and cross his fingers hoping for the best.

Without bothering to answer the younger man, Harry led the way into Teddy's room. It really was the reflection of the boys' personality; filled to breaking point with various items that he had deemed as 'cool'. Ranging from interesting shells to old DADA books that were heavy enough to kill someone with if you tried hard enough, the walls were plastered with pictures and letters from all around the place and the shelves were filled to the point that they were sagging slightly with books and boxes.

"Jesus Christ." Adam muttered. The room sure as hell wasn't messy but there were so many places to store things that searching for any particular item could take all day, especially since they had no idea what the said item is. "Where do we even start?"

"Teddy lives by the philosophy 'out of sight out of mind', that's why he has photos of his friends and family on the walls. So if he had something that he didn't want to be stuck thinking about he would put it out of sight."

"Wow." Adam drawled out. "That sure narrows it down for us."

"Well, yeah it does." Harry shrugged. "All we got to do is check the places that he wouldn't look all that often."

"Okay I'll start on this side then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Whose idea was it for me to start this side?" Adam asked as scoured the shelf next to the bed. They had been searching for an hour now and had barely made any progress. In fact Adam had only made it through two shelves and was just about ready to stick one of those pointy shells in his eye.

"It was your idea Adam." Harry spoke absent mindedly from where he was searching the desk.

"Yeah well it was a stupid idea wasn't it?" Adam moved to the bed checking under the pillows before moving to lift the mattress.

"Why are you looking there?" Harry spoke having finally looked up.

"Why not? Lots of boys hide incriminating things under the mattress."

"The kids eleven. He's not gonna have porn stashed if that's what you're thinking."

"Yeah, everything's on the internet these days." Harry just shook his head before turning his attention back to the desk.

Adam too went back to what he was doing, lifting the mattress and looking at the boards underneath. After all, if the kid really did want to forget about something that quick he would stuff it in the nearest hiding space, and if he happened to be in bed at the time the nearest space would be…? That's right, under the bed and boy oh, boy had Adam hit the jackpot.

Sitting under the bed was two messily written letters addressed to none other than Teddy "Oi, Potter, listen to this yeah.

'_To our dearest Theodore Loopin, _

_We believe that it is high time we make contact with each other, breaking the ice so to speak. We have been watching you for a long time and are impressed by your progression into a young werewolf; however we sincerely believe that we can assist this development further. _

_I am sure that I speak for the entire pack when I say we would be honoured to call you one of our own. We can teach you many a thing that they will not tell you in books, things like hunting and training yourself to truly exploit the wolf inside. _

_We extended the same offering to your father, he unfortunately declined, though we are sure that you will not make the same mistake. _

_Sincerely, Alpha James._

And the next one must be a reply, listen.

'_To Loopin,_

_We are most disappointed to hear of your declination of our proposal. It is not every day we invite an outsider into our midst and as I am sure you are about to discover, we rarely take no for an answer. _

_Until we find you, _

_Moon Moon."_

"Do we know anything about this guy?"

"No." Adam shook his head. "but how hard could he be to find, with a name like Moon Moon he has got to be some kind of special."

"Yeah, that's a good point. Let's go call Gabe then yeah?"

"Sure thing Mate."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It took less than forty eight hours from the discovery of the letter to the point when they located the hideout that the pack had been using with the help of all of Gabriel's contacts. Even that was too long of a wait for the restless Harry. But here they were; all of them standing outside a run down, abandoned and admittedly large house in the middle of a Forrest, in fact they were so prepared that they had a plan and everything.

"We are so screwed." Dean spoke up. To be honest their plan wasn't fool proof, well actually if it had any more holes in it they could of used it to drain pasta but it was still better than nothing.

"Just shut up and diversion." Gabriel snapped out as the three Winchesters ran off towards the rear of the building leaving the angel and the wizard to wait until they got the signal before proceeding. They didn't have to wait long though. The first gunshot ringing out loud and clear quickly followed by a series of loud and savage sounding grunts and growls.

"Sounds like their having sex." Gabriel supplied helpfully and Harry starred at him.

"It sounds like someone is being attacked."

"Same difference." The angel waggled his eyebrows before setting of towards the front door, Harry following behind whilst desperately trying to erase the mental image of Gabriel's sex life. Once that was done they had a straight run to the front door.

During the scope out they had discovered a whole of thirty three werewolves all violent and most of them armed, it was for this reason that they had decided that sending the Winchesters around back to hold them off until Harry and Gabriel could find the kid and get him out.

Going down the hallway they could hear the sounds of a struggle so close yet so far away all at the same time. "You look down here and I'll head upwards." Harry said and Gabriel nodded his conformation.

Harry was careful, walking close to the walls to avoid creaking floors and listening carefully at each door before opening it slowly. The first room was a bedroom, three beds crammed into the small space and clothes scattered everywhere. The second was a bathroom. The third was another bedroom and then bang! The fourth door was locked.

A quick spell and the door slowly eased open revealing the bruised and still defiant face of his godson. Harry was quick to sweep teddy into his arms. Holding the little guy in a protective embrace that ended as soon as it had begun.

"Come on Teddy, Lets get you home."

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How much longer is he going to be?" Dean snapped out. "We got to hit the road soon."

"Oh give the guy a break, he is just saying goodbye." Sam shook his head at his brother's impatience. "He won't be all that much longer." As if on que there was a resounding pop as Harry apparated into the room. "How did you go." Sam was first to ask.

"Well the good news is that my friends aren't about to disown me for hunting well."

"Well ain't that just a first." Adam Drawled out and as much as Harry tried he just couldn't disagree with it.


End file.
